We Are Victors
by 1010010010101010111
Summary: This is a one shot of each victor reacting to being a victor of the 74th hunger games, some will be couples,some will be related, some will commit suicide,some will drink and many more. [I'm awful at writing summaries] also SYOT .Every district will be done including twelve. First chapter is District 1 and so on. :D read and reveiw please.T Because Hunger games and suicide
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone this is my one shot at the tri**_**b**_**utes reacting to **_**b**_**eing victors each two chapters contains a district 1st is male 2nd is female, I will **_**b**_**e doing all districts. Please reveiw and tell me if this is good or **_**b**_**ad all feed**_**b**_**ack apreciated.:D the scout**

**song choice: Gold **_**b**_**y imagine dragons [listen to the night core version}**

**disclaimer: i don't own the Hunger games or gold **_**b**_**y imagine dragons**

**District 1 victors**

**Marvel POV**

**_First comes__ a Blessin_g_ of all that you've dreamed,_**

**_then comes a curse of diamonds and rin_g_s__._**

Glimmer and I won the 74th hunger games, we had _b_een in love for years and the capitol saw this and as soon as we were left granted us our lives.

When I was younger I used to dream of all the jewelery I could _b_uy with my winnings, so did Glimmer. We _b_oth were going to design jewelery Because we _b_oth love it. _b_ut not anymore.

_**And only at first did it have its appeal,**_

_**But now you cant tell the false from the real.**_

_**Who can you trust?**_

Our trainers used to promise us all we dreamed of diamonds and rings _b_ut now it seems a curse, the capitol loves us we act happy in front of the cameras _b_ut were not. I _b_lew my nose on a hankie and threw it away and later that day.

Glimmer screamed at me that It had sold for a whopping price of 2000 dollars.

Every day I cant go without thinking of king minas with the Golden touch which was wished for then ,_b_ecame a curse.

_When everythin_g_, everythin_g,everything

**_you touch turns to _g_old,_g_old ,_g_old_**

Glimmer and I were to _be_come prostitutes _b_ut were to far in love for anyone to want us, I love Glimmer and she loves me _b_ut together we're in a horrible curse, she cries herself to sleep in my arms of all the people we've killed. Rue, Katniss,districts and districts of children. I wake up and all I see are diamonds and every single time I think of the areana.

**_You no longer feel when your hearts turn to gold._**

I think of my spear killing children, I think of Glimmer charming everyone to there deaths, But most of all I think of that sliver stone I found and Gave to Glimmer, unlike the rest of our jewels its simple kind looking and comforting.

Unlike the harshness of gold.

and then I hear Caeser Flickerman's voice introducing the star crossed lovers and I feel my heart harden to gold.

_**And everythin**_**g_ everythin_g_ you touch turns to _g_old_**

I reach out and hold Glimmers hand, we are made of gold.

**ok thats marvel done next is Glimmer , anyone got any clues on Glimmers song inspiration for chapter. read and reveiw and if you liked this you should go read a deadly answer **_**b**_**y me . this story is un Betaed Because i"m looking for a Beta for this story I really don't know whats happenin****g**** with my other Beta capt fanG. have a great day**

**the scout**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo Guys no review last chapter :( But hopefully this chapter i'll get some, yes this is Glimmers chap and her song shall be sad song by we the kings**

**song: sad song By we the kings**

**disclaimer: I don't own sad song or Hunger games**

**District 1 victors**

**Glimmers POV**

**_You and I,_**

**_were like firework,_**

**_ symphonies exploding in the sky._**

Marvel and I walk across to the seats next to Caesar Flickerman, his hair is gold, I flinch and so does marvel. Marvel completes me, my heart was ripped into shreds during the games, only Marvel can fix that but it doesn't keep the nightmares at bay.

_**With you i'm alive,**_

_**like all the missing,**_

_**pieces of my heart finally collide.**_

Caesar kisses me on both cheeks

"Now miss Frances, how are the star crossed lovers going?" he winks.

I pretend to Blush and laugh, "All is well Caesar, in fact we have a surprise for you"

**_So stop riGht here in the moonlight,_**

_**cause i don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

Why did I say that I haven't even told marvel yet, he doesn't know. I feel tears prick my eyes; marvel notices and takes over the talking.

I tone out until Caesar asks what my little surprise is, Marvel cocks his head and looks confused at me.

_**Without you i feel broke,**_

_**like i'm half of a whole,**_

**_without you i've got no hand to hold._**

I stutter and a tear goes down my cheek, my heart rate is all over the place, Im on the verge of a panic attack. All of a sudden I blurt out.

"I…I…I'm. Pregnant"

The crowd goes silent; yes it is true I had a test done this morning.

I see marvel face, a face of astonishment, I turn and run out of the studio, I run a peace keeper tries to stop me I rake my nails over his face and run.

And I don't turn back.

**_Without you i feel torn,_**

**_like a sail in a storm._**

**_Cause without i'm just a sad song,_**

**_i'm just a sad song._**

I run until I can hide in the gardens, a few minutes later I hear marvel yell out my name, he stays there for hours until I crumple out. He runs to me and fixes my heart back into place by saying

" I knew you were pregnant, I can tell you forgot my dad was a doctor didn't you Glimmer, and I love you no matter what."

I cry into his chest, I just want it all to stop right here and now and live it all threw with marvel.

I see a bit of sliver on the ground, and I know my mind will never be innocent again.

**hi Guys hope you enjoyed that chap, I will try to make them longer, any ideas for anything and you can SYT , also i'm obsessed with fall out boy and imagine dragons, so expect most of the songs to be them. READ AND REVEIW please I don't care if you hate tell me whats wrong with it if you hate it. Also don't forget to check out my other story a deadly answer.**

**cheers**

**the scout**


End file.
